Little Games
by Tale Finder
Summary: Kensi and Deeks are alone in the office. What started off as a game became serious... Will they let their feelings guide them?


**Hey there! I wanted to thank everybody for the wonderful reviews on my last fanfiction **

**Here's another one, I hope you like it!**

**PS: There is a Castle reference in there.**

**As always, I'm no native speaker so please if you have any advice I'm happy to get it!**

**Enjoy.**

The office was almost empty. Callen and Sam were nowhere to be found. The only two in the bullpen, were Kensi Blye and her partner Marty Deeks. They were both stuck in paperwork. Well, Kensi was. Deeks was just looking over at her the whole time.

"Would you stop it?" she said after a while.

"What do you mean?" he asked and played dumb.

"Staring at me. It's creepy!" she said annoyed and glanced at him.

"But I like it" Deeks said with a grin on his face.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"That can wait" he said with a smirk.

"Hetty won't be so happy about it" she said and smiled as the thought of Hetty being angry at him crossed her mind. His smile vanished from his face.

"Why are you always so evil?" he just asked and started to work, but it's Deeks we're talking about here. After only five minutes he got annoyed and started to throw paper boules at his partner.

"Stop it Deeks!" her voice got louder as she stood up and walked over to him.

"But I'm bored" Deeks said and looked at her with his puppy-dog eyes "What can we do about it?" She stepped closer to him and put her hand on his chest. "I know what to do"

"Yeah?" he asked under his breath.

"Yeah" she whispered. It started off as a game but she felt his heart beating fast against her hand.

"Kensi?What are you doing?" he said. He felt his self-control slowly slipping out of his hands.

"Nothing" she said with a seductive smile on her face. She just loved it! She had total control over her partner. He was obeying her like a little puppy. She slowly leaned in. He could feel her breath on his skin and it was driving him crazy. He didn't understand what she was doing to him. It's like she had some secret power cast over him. He had became her slave. They were only inches apart. He had already his eyes closed. Kensi grinned. She had him. Time for revenge. She punched his shoulder and walked away laughing out loud.

"What the…" Deeks said confused.

He went after his partner and grabbed her wrist so that she was forced to turn around.

"What was that?" he asked kind of angry. He was so close of being kissed by his dream lady but it was just a joke to her.

"Damn it Deeks! You're so weak!" Kensi said still laughing.

"So it's all just a game to you?" he was a little bit hurt "Let me make something clear!" he said and pushed her gently against the wall. He came closer to her and put his hand on each side of her head. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear:" This… The thing we're having… means something to me"

Deeks looked in her eyes so that she could see that he was telling the truth. He was still coming closer. They shared the same breath.

"Tell me that you don't want it too" Deeks whispered, looking at her so intense like he was reading her soul.

"I… I can't do that" Kensi said, without thinking, and cursed herself for it. Feeling his hot breath on her skin sent shiver down her spine. A low voice in her mind was warning her not to give in, too keep control. He was her partner, nothing more. But she couldn't, she lost control over her body. She felt the hot need, the crave for his lips on hers growing stronger in her. She ran her fingers through his hair and brought his head close to hers. What started off as a joke, a game had became serious. Deeks lost his good judgment and just closed the last few inches that were keeping them apart. Kensi closed her eyes as his lips captured hers. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her lips were so warm and sweet, he couldn't get enough of them… The kiss started off slow but got more passionate every second. They felt the heat growing in their bodies with every moment. They totally forgot where they were. It was just the two of them and their kiss… Deeks's hand slowly slipped under Kensi's shirt and ran up and down, stroking her skin. A little moan escaped her mouth, which made him smile against her lips.

At the same moment Callen and Sam walked into the bullpen but immediately stopped when they saw what was going on.

"What the hell is that?" Callen just said to his partner.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Sam said "Now I have to see a shrink to get this picture out of my head"

"I'm out of here" G. said, turned around and walked back to the direction he had came from with Sam following him.

"Tomorrow we need to have a serious talk with Deeks" Agent Hanna Stated.

"Agreed" Callen said nodding "A very long and serious conversation"

Kensi and Deeks still stood there. He pulled against her and she pulled against the wall, lost in their own world.

**So… I hoped you liked it! Please leave some reviews! **


End file.
